


Stand by You

by FallenAkito



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Academy Years, Angst, I still go with the headcanon that he kind of has two souls inside of him, Just for the record, M/M, but vague mentions of Aya/Yuki too, don't mind me, its a bit fluffy at the end, mostly Aya/Hyuu, the wip I should probably not write, there is a lot of angst, this is just another headcanon about Verloren's first awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: Getting found out as a Warsfeil forced him to be exiled to Barsburg alongside Yukikaze, where he joins the military academy and meets Hyuuga.However no one has thought that awakening a thousand year old reaper, might not be the best idea.





	Stand by You

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a very long while that I've been in this fandom (and I still love it to bits). Last time when I was writing for 07 Ghost I was only writing in German though. Now almost 7 years later, I am mostly writing in English and feel excited about actually writing something for this neverending love of mine. 
> 
> This thing is a headcanon which I had in mind for a couple of years about how Ayanami got awakened for the first time as Verloren (and I still think that he more or less has two souls inside of him). I know it isn't but, meh. = 3 = Idc. Prepare for some angst, because you should know me by now.

 

 

Another quake shook the earth, made it difficult to keep people on their feet at all. The arena of the facility was mostly turned into rubble by now. Their vision blocked from the whirled up dust until the air cleared enough to be able to see what was going on. Or more of what just has happened because the two other students Ayanami and Hyuuga had been taking the exam with were most likely dead by judging their condition.

Hyuuga swallowed by the immense amount of power emitted by his best friend, his attention was only drawn away from Ayanami when he heard the voices of the Oghi and another general.

"What have you done!? You've broken the seal already?" Hyuuga didn't remember his name, but he knew these rats well enough. They were constantly trying to cause Ayatan trouble. Even now.

The marshal just huffed under his breath, clinging to the doorframe to hold himself up.

"The seal was lifted long ago. Dalia unknowingly broke it."

"And now you provoked him to awaken? Are you insane? That boy might have potential but he's nowhere close to enduring this power! At this rate _he_ is going to break the vessel."

Oghi seemed to understand slowly that his decision of putting the young man into this pressure might have been a mistake. He ground his teeth and duck his head as another part of the ceiling cracked and fell to the ground.

"No! We cannot afford to lose him now! Who knows where and when he is going to be reborn in this world. It took us long enough to find him."

Hyuuga hated the way they were talking about his friend. It wasn't the first time they did and now they even risked him to die because of their stupidity. How dare they?

"Stop talking about him like he's some kind of experiment to you!" He snapped at the older man, his gaze moving back to Ayanami. Hyuuga didn't care if he would take them all down to hell with him, but Hyuuga would definitely not let the only friend he had die. Not here, not now. Not with the promise he has made to the silver haired. "I'm gonna get him." With a snarl Hyuuga struggled to get back onto his feet, red eyes focused on Ayanami and facing the raging storm.

"What? Are you out of your mind, boy? He'll kill you before you're even close!" That voice belonged to one of the instructors, horrified by the sight of the other dead students Ayanami had killed in his rampage and probably in fear that another one of their students might lose his life here. But Hyuuga didn't intent to listen to their warnings at all. He had to do something even if he couldn't do much, but there had to be a way.

He stopped a few feet away from the silver haired, now able to see the red glowing shimmer which has invaded the amethyst eyes which Hyuuga has learned to love so much. 

" _Stand back, human._ " The way Ayanami's voice sounded made Hyuuga shiver and a part of him might have even considered to follow the order but he buried his teeth into his bottom lip to withstand the urge. He could see blood dripping from Ayanami's nose and ears, the way and how fast his body was reacting to the reaper's powers were alarming.

"No." Hyuuga took another step, feeling how his bones seemed to get heavier. The weight of power trying to crush him and break his will. "I'm not scared of you."

" _You have no idea who you're talking to._ "

"I do. I know who you are and I don't care. I think a part of me already knew all along." Probably. Hyuuga couldn't unsee it anymore. The part of him that was a Warsfeil did feel it long ago. He's been drawn to Ayanami, to Verloren, since the beginning. Like a moth to a flame and if he was going to burn in that fire, then so be it. "But even with that, Ayatan is Ayatan. You're my frie-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a wave of black and red zaiphon, much more powerful than before, hit him; sending him to the ground a few meters away.

" _Insolent fool. It's nothing but empty words._ " Ayanami was about to turn away from that stupid boy but paused, amethyst eyes widening slightly as Hyuuga slowly rose up again.

"Heh... punch me, rip me apart as much as you like. But I won't back down. I won't leave your side." Hyuuga took the broken remnants of his broken sunglasses off his face and threw them aside. "It doesn't matter to me who you are. I swore an oath to stay at your side and I will not break this promise."

Red pools focused on the silver haired boy in front of him, refusing to give in so easily when apparently the life of his best friend was at stake. Even if it wasn't really Ayanami who was speaking in front of him, even if it was an existence outside of his understanding. Ayanami was Ayanami and nothing would going to change that for Hyuuga. That said, the other boy stared at him in silence. His amethyst eyes carrying a melancholic shadow.

" _The human you desire, is not real. He has not existed in the first place._ "

Hyuuga wasn't sure what to think about that remark, because maybe this reaper was right but on the other hand the swordsman was pretty sure there had been something else. Even if it was just a little glimpse of humanity. It was there and Ayanami couldn't deny that. 

"Maybe. But even so, you have shown me something else. The part of you which is human and you cannot unsee it." Ayanami snorted at this answer, because it was like it always had been. Hyuuga and his simple way of thinking. Oh did he wish that everything would be that easy. "Ayatan, I know you're scared. I know this feels like too much. But you're not alone. You don't have to bear this burden all by yourself."

That seemed to hit a spot because Ayanami paused for a moment, purple eyes staring at Hyuuga and he started to worry his bottom lip. Something which Hyuuga had noticed was some kind of habit Ayanami did frequently when he was insecure or uncertain about something.

"Hyuuga..."

"Remember? I told you, I'll stand by you until the very end." 

The raging storm seemed to calm down for a moment while amethyst eyes stared into red ones, not giving any further comment on Hyuuga's words. But then, almost like the flickering flame of a candle that unsuccessfully tried to stand against the wind, all energy left Ayanami's body as he collapsed to the ground.

It took Hyuuga a second to realize that his words had helped or that they had any kind of impact on his friend, however he was even more concerned when that lithe frame fell to the ground. He wasn't able to reach him before it happened, but at least he was by his side. He took Ayanami into his arms and flinched by the way how awfully cold that boy felt. His chest slightly heaving.

Hyuuga didn't care for the generals who were slowly rising to their feet and Hyuuga only looked up when another pair of feet got closer to them. The only man he would accept close to Ayanami at the moment, to be honest.

Yukikaze.

He remembered that Ayanami had come to this academy together with him and Yukikaze was insignificantly older than his best friend was. Knowing that Ayanami would trust Yukikaze, there was no reason for Hyuuga to question that.

"He's barely breathing." Hyuuga ground his teeth, his lips pressing into a thin line before he looked at the other. Even Yukikaze seemed to be alarmed by the condition Ayanami was in.

"Hurry. We'll get him to the infirmary. The healers might be able to do something."

"I'll carry him." It was probably good that Ayanami wasn't awake because he would have objected to that by kicking his ass. Well, he could still do that later if he wanted to but first Hyuuga would make sure to not let him die here. So without wasting even more time he took the almost lifeless body on his arms, carefully pressing him against himself while following Yukikaze to the entrance of the battle arena.

He only stopped for one time, when he was close to Oghi and the others. "If you ever dare to hurt him again, I swear, I will cut your head from your disgraceful shoulders." When Hyuuga's gaze moved over to the field marshal there was nothing but pure murderous intent to be seen in the red pools. It almost made Oghi wince for a second before Hyuuga resumed to his task and ran after Yukikaze. Hopefully the healing zaiphon would help. He knew that Ayanami had a strange talent for recovering and little wounds were not a problem at all but this was something different.

_Don't you dare to die on me here._

 

* * *

 

Thankfully the healers were able to patch up Ayanami well enough that his condition wasn't lifethreatening anymore. Hyuuga felt relieved about it and almost forgot his own wounds and injuries about all the worries he had until now.  

When he made his way through the corridors of the infirmary he almost seemed to be as cheerful as always; a candied apple in his mouth and a new pair of dark shades resting on the bridge of his nose. He knocked at the door and waited until he heard the voice of Yukikaze, requesting him to come in. Usually he would just have walked into the room, but as Ayanami wasn't alone he wanted to show some manners at least. 

"Ah, it's you, Hyuuga." Yukikaze said with a gentle smile on his face, sitting next to the bed on a chair. "How are you feeling?" On the opposite to the swordsman he had noticed his injuries earlier and was worried for a good reason. Hyuuga on the other hand just quietly chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm fine... nothing serious. Wasn't even really something worth for the healers." Hyuuga explained and shrugged it off softly. His only focus had ben Ayanami though. He didn't care of what was happening to himself as long as he could protect his one and only friend. "How is it going?" He tried to move the topic away from himself and over to the young man, who was sleeping in the bed.

"Better, he is sleeping now and probably will for a while." Yukikaze turned his attention back to the sleeping face, feeling sorry for his beloved prince that he had not been able to prevent this from happening. "But you know him and his unbreakable will. Give him two or three days and he'll be back kicking your ass in practice." A chuckle escaped his throat and Hyuuga maybe even felt a bit jealous. That man knew Ayanami for far longer than he did and there was nothing he could do about. He just had to accept it that even if Hyuuga had tried his best to get to know Ayanami better, these two were so much closer than he could ever be with Ayanami. 

Standing there and just watching the two of them reminded him of something. The thought had appeared to him earlier but it was only until now that he remembered it.

"Kaze-kun... did you know it?" He tipped his head to one side, watching the man in front of him curiously.

"You mean that he's the _one_?"

Hyuuga nodded and watched him taking another deep breath. "I wonder, if I knew before... I think I always felt it somehow. You probably did too, right Hyuuga?"

"Hrm..." The swordsman stepped closer, looking at the sleeping face that reminded looked more like one of a ghost to him than anything else. Ayanami's skin was paler as usual. "I guess.. a part of me always could feel it." That part of him that was a Warsfeil probably did feel it long ago that their Lord was being around them.

"It's like a flickering light and we're like moths, drawn to the fire." Hyuuga wasn't sure if he could hear regret or sadness in Yukikaze's voice but he doubted that either of them both would ever regret having met Ayanami in their life. "And one day, we might be swallowed up by that flame." Yukikaze finally added and folded both his hands in his lap. His gaze rested on Hyuuga again, observing him.

"I don't mind. If I'd be swallowed up by the fire then so be it." It was just like he had said earlier. He had promised to Ayanami to stay by his side and that promise would be held up until he made his final breath. His attention moved back only to Yukikaze when another gentle chuckle resounded in the otherwise silent room.

"I'm glad Ayanami-sama has such a good friend." Hyuuga could only smile about these words because he was pretty sure Ayanami had told the other about how annoying that boy with the sunglasses could be.

"Anyway... I guess I should go back."

"Yes, get some rest Hyuuga. I'll let you know when he wakes up." There seemed to be something else being on Yukikaze's mind by the way he was worrying his lip but he didn't speak up so Hyuuga just left it at that and walked back to the door. His fingers just had closed around the handle when the other man spoke again. "Hyuuga... Can I ask you of a favour?"

That was certainly new and Hyuuga raised a brow when he turned back around, looking at Yukikaze curiously.

"Sure? What is it?"

"Just... there might be a time when I am not able to watch out for him anymore." Now Hyuuga was getting concerned because these words were so unlike Kaze at all. Ayanami and him never went somewhere on their own, they were practically glued together. "But... if that time might come, would you please stay by his side and keep an eye on him?" Yukikaze folded his hands in his laps, his gaze resting on Ayanami's sleeping face and somehow - even if they weren't able to see the future - it seemed like Yukikaze already expected this to happen at some point.

"Of course. I promised to Ayatan that I stay with him to the very end." If Ayanami wanted to or not, he had already decided for that and nothing would change his mind.

"Good. That's a relief. You know he's always so stubborn. I'd say sometimes as much as a damn Ribidzile dragon. He needs someone who reminds him that he's still human regardless of who he really is." A smile graced Yukikaze's features, showed so obviously how much he adored and appreciated the other. At first Hyuuga even feared that Yukikaze maybe planned on betraying his best friend but when he saw his face and these warm blue eyes behind the glasses, there was no doubt left. Yukikaze was just the same as him. They both would give their life for Ayanami if he would just ask for it. 

 

* * *

 

Not long after Hyuuga left Yukikaze watching over Ayanami and as the latter still seemed to sleep for a while longer, the young man with the glasses decided to get some tea for himself and for the one he was taking care of. Who knew how long Ayanami would take to feel better; it all depended on his ability of recovering.

However to his surprise the silver haired boy was already awake when Yukikaze came back with the tea on a tray. Ayanami had his gaze directed out of the window, seemingly deep in thoughts and watching the rain quietly pattering against the glass. He didn't realize at all that Yukikaze had entered the room.

"Oh, I see, you're awake." The gentle smile never left his features when he set the tablet on the nightstand, before filling both cups and taking his seat next to Ayanami's bed. The other one didn't bother to take his own cup, he just resumed back to stare out of the window. "How are you feeling?" Yukikaze tried to break the silence after watching his prince for a moment and it was only until now that it pulled Ayanami out of his thoughts.

"Debatable." Well, that was an understatement. He felt more like a stampede Wendis has walked over him and the tiredness still lingered in his limbs. Ayanami was sure it would take him at least a few days to regain his full strength.

"Certainly. By the amount of energy you used up it's a miracle that it didn't rip you apart." Yukikaze said with a quiet sigh before taking a sip from his tea. His words probably hit a sensitive spot because he could see at the corner of his eyes how the silver haired boy winced and avoided to look at Yukikaze wittingly. He felt a sting of guilt and his gaze softened behind his glasses. "I apologize. That was a rather inconsiderate comment. I was... just worried..."

He had to admit it. He didn't want to lose his prince at all. Not in battle in the army, not through Verloren, not through anything. Ayanami was far too precious and important to him than to let that happen. Nevertheless the risk of losing him would be always present here. 

Silence spread between them. Heavily weighing on them and the lump in Ayanami's throat grew tighter. He pulled the covers over himself, effectively hiding himself from everything around him. It was in question if he did that because didn't want to talk to Yukikaze anymore or if he did it because he didn't want anyone to see him when he feared to show any sign of weakness. 

Yet it was something Yukikaze knew and he was displeased with Ayanami whenever he did it. "Hey, don't shut me out now." He sighed deeply and placed his tea on the nightstand. Ayanami didn't make a move so Yukikaze took the initiative and made the first step, rose from his seat and sat down next to the other on the edge of the bed. 

"Do you regret meeting me?" The bundle of blankets suddenly asked. Baffled by the untypical question Yukikaze adjusted his glasses before he moved again and lay down next to his prince. Even without the blanket he wouldn't have been able to see his face because Ayanami was still facing the other side of the wall, but his precious friend wasn't bothered by that at all. 

"I told you, you are my one and only king, Ayanami, and nothing is going to change that." Yukikaze carefully put both his arms around the other boy and pulled him closer; holding him in a delicate embrace as if he was scared Ayanami might break from a single touch. "And if you need it I will hide you from the rest of the world, shut them out as much as you want but please... don't shut me out as well, Krowell-sama." 

He felt the blankets tremble by the mention of his true name before it moved again and Ayanami turned around to face him. The blanket still wrapped around him like a cloak. "There we go." Yukikaze quietly said and smiled at him. Slowly, oh so slowly, he could feel the silver haired boy relax in his arms and the amethyst eyes, he loved so much, looked much clearer and more lively than they had in the last couple of weeks. 

"You are very stupid."

"It seems to me you have a type for that." He couldn't help himself but chuckle when he noticed Ayanami's frown. 

"What do yo-..." Ayanami understood rather fast what Yuki had meant with that, however, huffing under his breath when he thought about this stupid classmate with the sunglasses. "You insolent- ... shut up." The snarky retort completely failed its effect. Mostly because of the faint little blush blooming on his otherwise pale cheeks. It sort of amused Yukikaze even more and had to restrain another chuckle. 

"Alright, alright." He could see how Ayanami narrowed his eyes and for a moment it became quiet between them. Both just listened to each others breathing and the constant sound of the rain outside of the infirmary. "He's a good friend, you know? He was pretty worried about your well being." Yukikaze added and wasn't surprised when Ayanami avoided his gaze, directing his attention to a spot behind him without focusing on it. 

"He doesn't know what he is getting himself into." 

"Oh, I think he knows well enough what he is getting into. He was ready to give his life for you to save you in the arena." The silver haired froze and for a second his friend feared he might have said something wrong. Ayanami looked like the words dusted salt into an already open wound. 

"I haven't asked for that." Was his stoic answer and the painful expression in the amethyst eyes disappeared as fast as it came; leaving nothing but the usual cold and distance in them Ayanami let other people see. 

"You didn't, you are right with that. But it's not for you to decide. Hyuuga is old enough to decide for himself and if I dare to say, I think you can trust him." It was rare for Yukikaze to sound this serious and he usually never had the audacity to lecture his prince but in moments like this, there was nothing else to come by with. "He just loves you as much as I do." However the warm smile was back on his face as soon as he ended his little reprimand. 

Blue eyes met purple ones and in the silence of the room Yukikaze was surely able to read every single thought Ayanami might have in this second. 

"Love..." The latter whispered, merely audible in the sound of the rain thrumming against the windows. Shreds of pictures flashed in his mind, flickering before his eyes like worn out photographes from a long forgotten time. 

_Cold stone walls in an empty and quiet room..._

_Iron bars and the quiet sound of footsteps rushing through halls..._

_Silk brown hair framing a beautiful face he could never make out clearly..._

_And the constant rain of flower petals... Flowers of Eden._

"... what even is that." Ayanami breathed out, just noticing that he was holding it while memories of old times flooded his mind. But that fluttering of his heart wasn't his, wasn't it? The pain and the tight feeling of his throat didn't belong to him, right? Yet he felt like not being himself since years. Since he regained his memories, even if they were still vague and nothing more but faint shadows on a wall.

This feeling didn't belong to him. 

How stupid. "Quit talking nonsense, Yuki. I'm tired and I want to sleep." He found his composure and pushed all the images into the back of his head, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the worried expression that might rest on Yukikaze's face. 

However, Yukikaze could only sigh in defeat. 

"As you wish. I'll be right here when you wake up." He didn't move because he already felt how Ayanami moved closer, leaning in until his face was buried against his shoulder and the crook of his neck. Quietly breathing in his scent, which never failed to comfort him. The soothing smell of lavender and ginger, giving him the familiar feeling of safety. 

It was so completely different from Hyuuga's sweet smell of apple and caramel. Nonetheless he could not deny that even if they were the opposite of each other in their way of character, both Yukikaze and Hyuuga let him feel this strange sense of peace. 

And at the same time the feeling of being truly alive.

If he could just enjoy this a little bit more, in fact, he wouldn't mind to stay a normal human for a little bit longer at all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I finally managed to finish this little thing. I know it kinda throws you right into the story, but tbh, I wasn't planning on making this a long whole story anyway. All I wanted was to write this little sequence and I hope you enjoyed it. You can find me on tumblr/twitter: @cinnamondazai
> 
> I'm just so happy that I could finally write something for 07-Ghost in English though. It's been such a long time and I don't regret coming back to this old love of mine at all. 
> 
> I'm soooo thankful for Jana to drag me back into this hell and I'm also happy that I joined the 07-Ghost Discord because you are wonderful, guys. 
> 
> Inspirational Songs for this were:  
> Marlissa - Stand by You  
> Phillip Phillips - Gone, Gone, Gone  
> Madoka OST - Decretum


End file.
